Zach Kotaro VS The Terminator
by ZB3000
Summary: This is a battle between my character and the Terminator.  There is no real plot or point to this story whatsoever just a single chapter fight. ONE SHOT, BUT MAY DO A SEQUEL SOME DAY


Zach Kotaro VS The Terminator

-By ZB3000

Disclaimer: I don't own the Terminator or his kickass shotgun. But I do own Zach Kotaro (my RP character from a certain forum) and possibly the desert too... or maybe Africa or China owns the desert, I don't know.

------------------------------------------------

In the nightime, the desert was always cold. This never bothered Zach Kotaro one bit though; he could adapt to any temperature easily. He heard the footsteps of another life form. How? No one could possibly live in this desert! Zach looked up and saw a figure approaching him. He had a tall, muscular build. He wore jeans, a leather jacket, and dark sunglasses. His hair was combed back, and he carried a shotgun with one hand. He approached Zach and stopped several feet away from him. He stood there, analyzing his target.

"Name: Zach Kotaro." The figure said in a thick Austian accent. "Occupation: Genetically-Enhanced Soldier. Blood Type: B." Zach stood there with his eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" Asked Zach.

"I am a Terminator." The figure replied. "I was sent here to kill you."

"By who?"

"Negative; I was informed not to reveal my sender's name." With that, the Terminator gripped his shotgun with both hands and cocked it. He pointed it at Zach. Zach didn't seem to display any reaction; either he was too scared to even move, was waiting for something, or was actually waiting for the attack. Zach closed his eyes and grinned slightly.

"Yarioujou!" Zach suddenly called as he opened his eyes. In a flash of light, a long spear with a multi-colored blade appeared in his hand. The Terminator fired a shot at Zach, but it missed. The Terminator looked and saw that Zach was no longer standing where he shot. He seemed to have disappeared, but that was a pretense. The Terminator suddenly felt he was being pierced from behind. Indeed he was; Zach's spear was in the attcker's back. Zach kept it there, expecting something to happen, but it didn't. The Terminator back kicked Zach in the stomach, knocking him down. He then fired more blasts from his shotgun, but all were blocked by Zach's spear as he rose from the desert sand. Zach's spear then disappeared in a flash of light.

"Strange," Zach said. "Yarioujou didn't drain your life force as it pierced you. You are even capable of standing after being stabbed as well; you are certainly no human."

"Affirmative," The Terminator replied. "I am a Terminator; a cyborg made for combat. Human beings are no match for a Terminator."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not entirely human myself." With that Zach ran towards the robotic attacker. He ran past the shotgun blasts as he closed in on the Terminator. He kicked the shotgun out of the cyborg's hands which lead to a big hand-to-hand match. Zach had enhanced strength and agility, but the Terminator was clearly stronger; his punches were enough to force Zach away. Zach was still faster and his attacks were able to cause some damage to the robotic assassin. The Terminator got the upper hand and gave a heavy kick to Zach that sent him flying several feet behind. The Terminator then grabbed for his shotgun, reloaded it, and proceeded to blast Zach repeatedly. Zach was able to dodge every shot using his adavanced speed and agility. He hid behind a rock as the cyborg was reloading.

"I guess it's time to stop playing around." Zach said himself as he heard the Temrinator cock his shotgun again.

Zach jumped 20 ft. up in the air, and remained there, airborne. A red, firey-like aura was surrounding him. The Terminator's shots were deflected by the aura. Zach spread out his arms, his hands had white rings glowing around them. Zach then thrusted his arms towards the Terminator and shot several white energy blasts down on the Terminator. The attack pretty much wiped out the area and left behind a large but shallow crater. When the smoke cleared out, Zach went to examine the mess. He found no sign of his attacker. Zach then went back to the rock he was resting on against before the Terminator arrived, leaned against it, and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, the Terminator was limping across the desert from another side. His clothes were torn, his sunglasses were obliterated, and he had scars all over his body. He took the watch on his arm and began to speak through it.

"Mission Log: target was too powerful to destroy. Request temporary mission abort for self-repair." The Terminator then looked behind with a cold look on his emotionless face.

"I'll be back."


End file.
